


Keep on Moving

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche Dates, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, might become a full length, song Drabble #1, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Dean Winchester was an Army Major and the CO of his battalion. Castiel was the agency’s top FBI agent, and the best sniper in his field. Neither of them had been afraid of much, but a home invasion and Dean being taken sure did terrify them both.





	1. Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Song #11  
> Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson
> 
> (Please red the end note for the chapter)

“Hey Cas! I just got home. I had fun tonight.” Dean spoke, Cas answering the phone with a happy sound of Dean’s name. 

 

“I’m glad. I had a lot of fun tonight, too, Dean.” Dean just smiled. They spoke for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, when a crash from somewhere on the first floor of his house sounded. The crunching of broken glass is what got him moving, muttering the word _shit_ over and over again.

 

“Dean? Are you okay? What’s happening?” Cas questioned, still on the line.

 

“Fuck man I don’t know. I heard a crash downstairs and someone’s in the house and- fuck!” Dean spoke, trying to keep quiet while also rushing into the bathroom and locking the door as quiet but quick as he could. He was a sergeant in the army, but a home invasion scared the fuck out of him. Home was his safe place. It felt like he was at war all over again.

 

“Dean talk to me. What’s going on?” Cas spoke again, his voice starting to sound frantic. Dean went to respond when a bang of what sounded like his bedroom door rung out. He was terrified.

 

“Someone’s in my room, Cas. All my firearms are in there. I don’t have anything in the bathroom. Fuck I’m a dumbass. Why didn’t I hide in my room?” Dean rambled, rummaging around in the bathroom trying to find something he could use as a weapon. When the bathroom door swung open, Dean’s terrified screams filled cas’ ears before the line went dead.

 

Cas was afraid. He called Sam and the police before hightailing it to Dean’s apartment, being an ex-FBI agent had its perks with training. He wasn’t afraid for himself. He was afraid for Dean.

 

When he got to Dean’s home, the front door was open, and glass smashed around. He carefully walked inside, keeping his gun down. He found nothing in the bottom floor, but as he ventured upstairs, he found multiple blood stains in the carpet. It terrified Cas. Seeing the blood was a wake up call, and it was then he decided he would find dean, with or without the polices help. Sam would help him.

 

He thought back to the last things Dean said, before his screams and the dying beep of the phone, and before he knew it, he was rushing upstairs and into Dean’s bedroom. Everything seemed to be torn apart and thrown everywhere, as if the person was searching for something. Dean being in the army would have been a clue as to why, if Cas was actually thinking about it. He walked backwards out of the room, pulling the gun higher before turning around, and walking into the bathroom.

 

The sight was of more red-


	2. Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time stamp from Dean’s time in the Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #46  
> Soldier by Fleurie

Dean crawled through the long grass, his gun gripped tightly in front of him, helmet firmly in place and scratching against his chin. He had scraped his elbow a few miles back, so the mud and grass was irritating it.

 

There was only another hour before sunrise. The battalion had to be at their new rendezvous point before then, and as it was, it would be a close call. They were coming up to the next town that had been bombed, and it was the final town before they were to march on towards the current fire zone. Dean saw movement ahead, and held his fist up, commanding his squadron to hold.

 

Everything was silent, but the high pitched scream that flew over not a minute later gave the telltale sign that this wouldn’t be as easy as they had hoped. He drew his hand, cocked his gun and aimed, took that first shot at the enemies sniper he first spotted, and then all hell broke loose. His team ran, fought, and did everything they could.

 

Dean couldn’t hear anything, his focus straight on the target ahead. He saw a few enemy men hurling themselves down a staircase, no doubt to where there was safety. He stormed ahead, shoving anyone in his path and hitting enemies with his gun. Whatever it took, he was determined. The ringing in his ears slowly getting louder and louder, and the explosion that followed a damn near close miss.

 

He came to by the shouts of his men, and he knew he had to get them out of there.

 

“Retreat! Everyone fall back! Get out of here! Fitzgerald, lets go!” He shouted, grabbing a Private by his webbing and all but throwing him towards their retreat. He hated this. His battalion hadn’t needed to fall back yet. They were General Singer’ prize team. He counted on them to clear the way for the American troops, so dean found this harder than he should have.

 

They trekked back to their last found vantage point, digging into the ground for safety and gently setting up camp. The sounds of bags dropping and guns being stripped apart got Dean to kickstart his brain once more, and the feel of wetness on his leg and a stabbing pain caused his knees to buckle.

 

“Major Winchester? Shit. Dean?” One of their squad medics, Private Tran-


	3. Hold me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #39  
> Hold me Down by Halsey

Dean’s head was spinning. His mouth was taped and his hands and feet were bound. Dean knew enough about this shit to know he wasn’t getting out of these knots anytime soon. Whoever did this knows what they were doing.

 

The car he was stuffed in went over a particularly harsh bump in the road, causing dean to bang his head on the bonnet roof, leaving his vision to go spotty before completely plunging him into unconsciousness.

 

When he awoke again, his hands and feet were bound on a metal beam, his mouth still taped shut. He slowly blinked his eyes open, clearing them as quick as he could so he could figure out where he was and how the fuck he was going to escape. The first thing he saw, however, was a tall man, with a long face and scraggly hair. He honestly looked like he’d gone a few rounds with a kangaroo while on meth, but Dean didn’t doubt his skills. Especially with all the tools he had on a bench next to the beam Dean was suspended on. Dean felt as if the man was familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

 

“Ah you’re finally awake, Mr. Winchester.” The man drawled, his voice smooth to hear, but at the same time made Dean’s stomach roll. This man was a sick bastard, and Dean had his fair share of dealing with those kinds of people.

 

The man walked over, tearing the tape off Dean’s mouth with a loud tear. Dean winced, moving his lips around before he spoke.

 

“You’re a sick bastard.” He spoke, his voice deep and gravelly from not being used.

 

“Shhh, Dean. Don’t want to wear out that pretty voice of yours.” He spoke, lifting a finger to Dean’s mouth, but not close enough for dean to do any damage. “Shall we start?”

 

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” Dean demanded, gently yanking his wrists against the binds the man had on him.

 

“I’m someone who’s been wanting this for so many years, Major.” The man spoke, a smirk playing on his lips as Dean’s face broke into realisation at who he wasand why he felt so familiar.

 

“Alistair.” He hissed, wanting nothing but to finish the job he should have back in Iraq. He went to talk again when movements behind the man caught his attention, and the flare of tan made him smile. He knew exactly who was back there.

 

“What are you smiling at, boy?” Alistair hissed, grabbing Dean’s face harshly, causing Dean to chuckle when he spotted not only one man, but another, much taller man creeping around. He knew the police were there too. Having an ex-FBI agent for a boyfriend came in handy sometimes. With a smile, he yanked his head out of Alistair’s grip.

 

“Oh nothing,” Dean started, eyes flicking over to find Cas creeping up with Sam stalking around to Dean’s back. “Just the fact that Castiel Novak is right behind you.” He smirked, watching the fear in his eyes as Cas rammed the butt of his gun into the back of the man’s head. As soon as it happened, the-


	4. Burning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #99  
> Burning Love by Elvis Presley

After the paramedics checked Dean out, Cas finally let himself relax. There was no serious injuries that they could immediately see, just a bit of blood loss from Dean’s old war wound, and dehydration, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. They bandaged Dean’s leg and let Cas and Sam lead him to his baby, which Sam had driven both he and Cas in.

 

The ride was long and uneventful, but it was okay. He was safe and he had Cas and Sam. They found him. Everything was going to be okay, finally.

 

Cas stayed with him that night. He didn’t want to leave Dean alone, and Dean didn’t want to be left alone. They stayed at Castiel’s place, not wanting to deal with Dean’s just yet. It was too much to handle, seeing blood and broken things everywhere.

 

As soon as Cas joined Dean in bed, Dean reached over and gently placed his hand on Castiel’s cheek, drawing him in for a soft kiss. He wasn’t fit for more than lazily making out, but with everything that happened, it made Dean realise how scared he was of losing Cas. They had been friends for years, and now dating for five months, and Dean being taken so suddenly scared the crap out of them both. They never wanted to be apart again.

 

It was over the night of talking, dozing and making out that it was decided, unspoken, that Dean was going to live with Cas, at least for a while. Dean had a better house, and once they got it fixed up and back to new, they would move back there.

 

Dean had never felt so in love before. He thought he had lived his ex, Lisa, but it was just lust. Now he knew. He had loved her, but not like he loved Cas. This went deeper than anything else. Cas was his rock, and he didn’t want to lose that rock. He made a vow to himself that he would ask Cas to marry him once they got Dean’s house back to new and once Dean was fully healed. His leg would take a while to heal, being a shrapnel wound from a raid his battalion had tried to do. It was a miracle he hadn’t lost his leg.

 

The months flew, Dean’s house continued to have work done. They had to uproot all the carpet in the house. Between the tiny glass shards they would never get out of the carpet, and the blood stains from Dean, they would never be able to be seen the same. It took effort, but it worked. Time flew and before they knew it, they were together in bed in their new house, a plain silver band wrapped around Cas’ finger.

 

Dean had manned up and asked Cas to marry him a week before, and a week after the house was finished. They celebrated by going out to dinner at the roadhouse, where they first met. It wasn’t the most romantic place, but it was the most sentimental. Cas had loved it, and Dean got to be-


	5. Let’s Make a Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading. I’ll update if I get going on a full length fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #57  
> Let’s Make a Night to Remember by Bryan Adams

The reception had been beautiful. The wedding itself was amazing, but the reception was where all the fun was. People were dancing and laughing, talking and eating. Everyone had a smile on their face, even grumpy General Bobby Singer, who felt like an uncle to Dean.

 

Castiel and Dean Winchester-Novak were happier than they’d ever been to this point. They were married, and Cas couldn’t believe he got to spend the rest of his life with the green eyed beauty beside him.

 

All too soon, it came time for the couples first dance together. They’d spent months at a dance class and rehearsing. Cas had wanted a slow, classical piece, while Dean had wanted a rock song, so they compromised. Cas smiled as the first chords of Bryan Adams’ Let’s Make a Night to Remember started through the speakers. Dean’s hands were on Castiel’s waist, and Cas had his hooked around Dean’s neck, the pair moving in a slow rocking motion.

 

As the song came into the chorus, they started their rehearsed dance. Dean focused on stepping one foot in front of the other while just letting Cas lead him into it. He hadn’t smiled this much in, well, ever, and the grin on Cas’ face told him exactly that he felt the same.

 

After the reception was over, they stalked out to baby, and keen as ever, Dean rushed them to the airport so they could start their honeymoon. He didn’t even care that they were not only flying, but flying in tuxes. Cas was there and that’s all he needed in that moment.

 

Their flight boarded, and the pair were still grinning. They held hands the entire flight, and a few people softly spoke to them and congratulated them. By the time the flight had landed in Hawaii, Cas and Dean had made a friend in a fiery redhead named Charlie. They traded numbers before walking out of the airport in their own separate ways.

 

Making it to the hotel, the Newley weds made quick work of stripping down to nothing and falling into bed together. That night, they made slow, passionate love, as opposed to their usual hard and fast sessions. But, hey, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Their week was filled with bliss and beaches, trying any food and doing any activity they could, while also doing the cliché shit they always wanted to do, like long walks on the beach at night, kissing in the rain under the fishing docks, and, ever the romantic he claimed to be, Dean had organised a picnic at the end of a hike up-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my new challenge. It’s a song Drabble! The rules were that we got 10 minutes to write a work based on a song, and we get given 5 songs each week to write as we please. The first to 50 wins! Thank you to the Destiel port. I really enjoyed writing these chapters and I might end up making them a real, full length fic. The whole military and FBI themes were really fun to write. The chapters ending so ubruptly are annoying, I know. They annoy me too.


End file.
